Alison Viktorin
|birthplace = Houston, Texas, U.S. |family = Dustin Viktorin (spouse) |nationality = American |occupation = Voice Actress |first_appearance = Kiddy Grade |areas_active = Dallas |active = 2004-present |status = Active |agent = Mary Collins }}Alison Ruth Viktorin (née Retzloff; born February 1, 1981 in Argyle, Texas) is an American actress and voice actress who has worked with FUNimation Entertainment/OkraTron 5000. Her most notable role being Conan Edogawa in the detective series Case Closed. Alison is a 2003 graduate of California Lutheran University earning a BA in Drama. Alison married Dustin Kayne Viktorin of Euless, Texas on August 27, 2005 in Fredericksburg, Texas. Filmography Anime Dubbing Anime *''Dragon Ball Z'' (1989-1996) - Emi (ep. 40) (FUNimation Dub) *''Crayon Shin-chan'' (1992-present) - Additional Voices (FUNimation Dub) *''Yu Yu Hakusho'' (1992-1995) - Fubuki Sato, Additional Voices *''B't X'' (1996) - Misha (Redub) *''Case Closed'' (1996-present) - Conan Edogawa, Korma (eps. 84-85) *''Dragon Ball GT'' (1996-1997) - Son (ep. 3), Queen Bee (ep. 6) *''Kodocha'' (1996-1998) - Boy on Stage (ep. 16), Additional Voices *''One Piece'' (1999-present) - Chabo, Hoicheal, Child B (ep. 180), Additional Voices (FUNimation Dub) *''Fullmetal Alchemist'' (2003-2004) - Additional Voices *''Burst Angel'' (2004) - Amy *''Basilisk'' (2005) - Takechiyo (ep. 18) *''Black Cat'' (2005-2006) - Adam *''Hell Girl'' (2005-2006) - Nina (ep. 17) *''Mushi-Shi'' (2005-2006) - Maho (ep. 3), Isana (ep. 22) *''Samurai 7'' (2004) - Additional Voices *''Ouran High School Host Club'' (2006) - Little Boy (ep. 17) *''Fairy Tail'' (2009-present) - Sheila Blendi, Cait Shelter Wizard (eps. 63, 68), Additional Voices *''Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood'' (2009-2010) - Additional Voices *''Ping Pong: The Animation'' (2014) - Young Sakuma *''The Heroic Legend of Arslan'' (2015) - Additional Voices *''Yamada-kun & the Seven Witches'' (2015) - Aya (eps. 2, 4), Additional Voices *''Drifters'' (2016) - Additional Voices *''Orange'' (2016) - Additional Voices *''The Ancient Magus' Bride'' (2017) - Ethan Barklem, Additional Voices *''Black Clover'' (2017-present) - Woman F (ep. 28), Additional Voices *''In Another World with my Smartphone'' (2017) - Renne *''Interviews with Monster Girls'' (2017) - Additional Voices *''Miss Kobayashi's Dragon Maid'' (2017) - Shouta Magatsuchi *''Pop Team Epic'' (2017) - Popuko (ep. 17a) *''Cardcaptor Sakura: Clear Card'' (2018) - Additional Voices *''DARLING in the FRANXX'' (2018) - Additional Voices *''Dr. Stone'' (2019-present) - Chrome (Young) OVAs & Specials *''Lupin the 3rd: Missed by a Dollar'' (2000) - Spirit Guide Anime Films *''Case Closed: The Time Bombed Skyscraper'' (1997) - Conan Edogawa *''Dragon Ball GT: A Hero's Legacy'' (1997) - Bucky (FUNimation Dub) *''Case Closed: The Fourteenth Target'' (1998) - Conan Edogawa *''Case Closed: The Last Wizard Of The Century'' (1999) - Conan Edogawa *''Case Closed: Captured in Her Eyes'' (2000) - Conan Edogawa *''Case Closed: Countdown to Heaven'' (2001) - Conan Edogawa *''Case Closed: The Phantom of Baker Street'' (2002) - Conan Edogawa *''Summer Wars'' (2009) - Shingo Jinnouchi *''Wolf Children'' (2012) - Ame (Child) *''My Hero Academia: Two Heroes'' (2018) - Additional Voices External Links *Alison Viktorin at the Internet Movie Database *Alison Viktorin at the Anime News Network's encyclopedia Category:Voice Actors Category:American Voice Actors Category:Dallas-Based Voice Actors Category:Voice Actors for FUNimation Category:Voice Actors for Sound Cadence Studios